Super Trouper
|from =album |tvfilm ='' '' |game = |year = 1980 |image = ABBA= |-|Remake= |mode = Solo |dg = |nogm = 2 |pictos = 103 |audio = |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = (Remake) |gc = Gold (Remake) (Arrows) |lc = |perf = Samantha Kleber |nowc = SuperABBA ABBASuperTrooper (Remake) |dura = 3:46 (Remake) }}"Super Trouper" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with wavy red hair. She wears a long white dress that cuts above her waist revealing her legs with a gold belt around her waist and brown-red sandals. She also has a pale yellow glove. In the remake, the coach's hair and sandals are now a bright shade of red. Superabba coach 1.png|Original Abbasupertrooper coach 1 big.png|Remake Background Original The background appears to be a stage. There are Super Trouper lights that seem to flash repeatedly in different colors such as blue, green, yellow, and red, and a platform that the dancer stands on in which a white spotlight shines above her. During the chorus and bridge, the music video plays on four screens to the left and right in the background which comes in different sizes. Also there are sparkles that flash among the screens at some point. Remake In the remake, the four screens now have a hexagon-shaped grating, and some of the spotlights are placed behind the coach instead of illuminating her. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Hit the air with your right hand. Superabba gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves Abbasupertrooper gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves (Remake) Superabba gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Gimme, Gimme, Gimme ABBA! *All Songs S-Z *Gimme, Gimme, Gimme ABBA! *Unlimted S-Z Trivia * Although the song title is Super Tro'u'per, the code name for the remake is spelled as "ABBASuperTro'o'''per". * The last part of the last chorus is cut out in the remake, where the screen fades to black slowly during the line "But I won t feel blue". * This is the only remade routine from that has been edited graphically. * In the original game, the music video in the background is edited during the final chorus, where shots of ABBA in stop motion effects are replaced with shots of performers surrounding them. ** However, in the remake only Agnetha' face is shown to have the stop motion effect due to the fading of the song before the last chorus. Gallery Game Files SuperABBA cover generic.png|''Super Trouper Abbasupertrooper cover generic.jpg|''Super Trouper'' (Remake) Tex1 256x256 m f4d27425451d7a78 14 mip1.png|''Super Trouper'' (Karaoke) ABBASuperTrooper_Cover_AlbumCoach.png| album coach ABBASuperTrooper_Cover_AlbumBkg.jpg| album background ABBALayAllYourLove banner bkg.jpg| menu banner Abbasupertrooper map bkg.png| map background ABBASuperTrooper BC.jpg| cover ABBASuperTrooper_Cover_1024.png| cover Abbasupertrooper ava.png|Avatar on ABBASuperTrooper_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Remake) In-Game Screenshots Superabba menu.png|'' '' on the menu Superabba coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Abbasupertrooper_jdnow_menu.png|''Super Trouper'' on the menu Abbasupertrooper_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Abbasupertrooper_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen Abbasupertrooper jd2017 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Abbasupertrooper jd2017 load.png| loading screen Abbasupertrooper jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen abbasupertrooper jd2018 menu.png|''Super Trouper'' on the menu abbasupertrooper jd2018 load.png| loading screen abbasupertrooper jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Videos Official Music Video Abba - Super Trouper Gameplays Super Trouper - ABBA You Can Dance Just dance Now Super Trouper 5 stars Super Trouper - Just Dance 2017 Super Trouper - Just Dance 2018 Super Trouper - Just Dance 2019 Extractions ABBA You Can Dance Extraction Super Trouper Super Trouper - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation es:Super Trouper Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in ABBA: You Can Dance Category:Samantha Kleber Category:Songs by ABBA Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Shortened Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now